dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
The Fallen City
Description The Fallen City is the last area you will encounter before you reach the last boss. Upon the very first entry of the area, the city is pretty much empty of any enemies, and is instead filled with the spirits of Arisen and Pawns lost within Bitterblack Isle. This allows for easy passage to the final arena where you will fight Daimon. It contains a large collection of houses with narrow alleys and easily accessible roofs, allowing for travel using the rooftops. Bodies of the past inhabitants (and possibly past Arisen and their respective Pawns) litter the street corners. The city is located on top of an underground plateau, and one may fall off the edge if not careful. * (Post-Daimon) Being the last area prior to the boss, the Fallen City boasts extremely powerful enemies, which can prove fatal given the small corridors that limit maneuverability. As such, one should notably prepare beforehand prior to crossing the city (unless you haven't yet entered Daimon's lair, in which case the city would be empty. If you plan on fighting here be ready to face multiple living armors, thunderwyverns, eliminators, and even Death--all at the same time. It is possible to run through the city or scale the roof tops to avoid the mass of enemies in order to just get to Daimon's door. Overview This area is (initially, first playthrough and story purposes) abandoned, save lingering spirits which vanish as you draw near. A small cavern just a short distance off feeds the lower area with chilling, if not freezing water (interestingly enough, if one were to fall here, there is no blood when the unfortunate individual falls. Thus meaning, there are none of the Brine here). Corpses of the dead reside in piles as well as grouped together next to or next dwellings. Interestingly, if one reads Ashe's Account via the Monument of Remembrance, he will describe his ruined village. Olra also states that the Arisen which called this place into existence is no more--which means Ashe did in fact imagine the final area to be as such, lest proves a strong theory opposed to fact. Additionally, Barroch is able to navigate the isle largely undetected. Enemies First playthrough: none *Leaving the city before killing Daimon and resting can spawn Corrupted Pawns. If that so, watch out for rooftop where mage likes to cast High/Grand Maelstrom on your party, usually resulting to a wipe if not awared. Also beware striders that use charged shot that is lethal when you jump on top of houses, this will send your pawn, or you, into the abyss. Second playthrough: *Living Armor *Eliminators *Wyvern *Thunderwyvern *Death can spawn here when you enter the area without prompting. *A spell casting Cursed Dragon can spawn after you kill the Wyverns This room has two combinations for monster spawns #Up to eight Eliminators will spawn around the City area, two Wyverns who can cast spells can be seen almost immediately after entering the area and three Living Armors spawn on the bridge that lead to Daimon. #Three Living Armors spawn in the city area, a Thunderwyvern can be seen upon entering the area and three Living Armors spawn on the bridge to Daimon. Related Quests *The Wages of Death IV *Visions of the End I *Visions of the End II *Visions of the End III Loot Possible Chest loot, refer to map: Pre-Daimon *'Chest #01' **Harspud Sauce **Steel Nut Salve *'Chest #02' **Fiendish Essence *'Chest #03' **Panacea *'Chest #04' **Panacea *'Chest #05' **Throwblast *'Chest #06' **Rift Bicrystal *'Chest #07' **Rancid Bait Meat *'Chest #08' **Rift Bicrystal *'Chest #09' **Liftstone **Fiendish Extract **Decade-Dried Harspud *'Chest #10' **Liftstone *'Chest #11' **Cockatrice Liquor **Steel Nut Salve *'Chest #12' **Rancid Bait Meat **Demon's Periapt *'Chest #13' **Rift Polycrystal *'Chest #14' **Rift Polycrystal **Balmy Incense *'Chest #15' **Rift Polycrystal *'Chest #16' **Decoction of Bandlily **Sour Ambrosial Meat **Giant Rank Fish **Goldbean Grind *'Chest #17' **Vivifying Incense **Rift Cluster *'Chest #18' **Golden Talisman *'Chest #19' **Bitterblack Weapon Lv.2 *'Chest #20' **Lordly Tonic *'Chest #21' **Rancid Bait Meat Possible Chest loot, refer to map: Post-Daimon *'Chest #01' **Harspud Sauce **Cockatrice Liquor *'Chest #02' **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.3 **Fiendish Essence **Vivifying Incense **Jewel of Summoning **Rift Polycrystal *'Chest #03' **Rancid Bait Meat **Demon's Periapt **Monk's Periapt **Conqueror's Periapt *'Chest #04' **Liftstone **Rancid Bait Meat **Monk's Periapt **Panacea *'Chest #05' **Rift Cluster **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.1 **Throwblast **Rift Cluster *'Chest #06' **Balmy Incense **Rift Bicrystal **Rift Polycrystal *'Chest #07' **Demon's Periapt **Panacea **Rancid Bait Meat **Panacea *'Chest #08' **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.3 **Fiendish Essence **Godly Analeptic **Jewel of Antilight **Jewel of Summoning **Rift Polycrystal (rare) *'Chest #09' **Liftstone **Decade-Dried Harspud **Fiendish Extract *'Chest #10' **Bitterblack Armor Lv.3 **Perfect Rift Crystal *'Chest #11' **Harspud Sauce **Steel Nut Salve **Cockatrice Liquor *'Chest #12' **Panacea **Rancid Bait Meat **Demon's Periapt *'Chest #13' **Bitterblack Armor Lv.3 **Rift Polycrystal **Perfect Rift Crystal *'Chest #14' **Balmy Incense **Rift Polycrystal *'Chest #15' **Bitterblack Armor Lv.2 **Rift Polycrystal *'Chest #16' **Giant Rank Fish **Sour Ambrosial Meat **Moldy Pumpkin *'Chest #17' **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.3 **Rift Bicrystal **Rift Polycrystal **Vivifying Incense **Godly Analeptic **Jewel of Summoning **Surging Light Tome *'Chest #18' **Rift Bicrystal **Golden Talisman **Martyr's Talisman *'Chest #19' **Bitterblack Weapon Lv.3 **Perfect Rift Crystal **Rift Polycrystal **Bitterblack Gear Lv.2 (Pre-Daimon?) **Bitterblack Weapon Lv.2 *'Chest #20' **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.3 **Surging Light Tome **Rift Bicrystal **Rift Polycrystal *'Chest #21' **Conqueror's Periapt **Monk's Periapt Quest Items: *Macabre Sculpture x2 (check map) *Moonbeam Gem (check map) Can be gathered: *Pyrepipe *Nightfall Cresset *Lunanise *Wakestone *Decaying Grimoire *Month-Dried Harspud *Sour Ambrosial Meat *Ceramic Jug *Pumpkin *Giant Rotten Fish *Moldy Carrot *Brick Can be mined from Ore Deposits: *Rubicite *Diamond *Moonstone Points of Interest Notes Barroch states or that you as well as he wander about the imaginary world of your "host", which in this case, as Olra also states that Daimon is the master of this terrible place as he called it into existance. With these two comments given by both characters, an idea if not fact can be drawn that this area, The Fallen City, is indeed where Ashe was initially from--albeit a much darker form. The Epitaph, near Olra, tells of Ashe's home and village being destroyed--much like the Fallen City appears and like as not, this area is merely a ghastly image of what he had seen before Grette took him along with her of her own choosing.